The removal of engorged, or partially engorged, ticks from the skin of man and animals has always been a problem. It has become even more serious with the onset of Lyme disease. Efforts to remove ticks from the skin have involved using tweezers or some other form of pincers and of applying liquids or hot objects in an attempt to cause the tick to disengage voluntarily. These methods are difficult and often fail, and sometimes they leave a portion of the tick in the skin, which may lead to infection. By contrast, my device is simple and effective.